Pride and Prejudice
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Pride and Prejudice Klaroline AU. Three Parts


**A/N: I'm hoping that with this, I can find some way of getting my mojo back so pretty please tell me your thoughts?**

**Part I**

* * *

The sky is rich with blue and lacks the shielding comfort of clouds.

The sun is shining but not enough to turn her pale skin red with heat.

The wind picks up every now and again and Caroline had to tie her hair up to prevent it from flying in her face.

The air around her is cool and welcoming as she sat under a large tree, not too far from her home, curled up with her little black diary as she readies herself to write her thoughts.

She breathed in and out with a smile. She loves the outdoors and nothing in this world smells as natural as nature. The tree she sits under is the only peace and quiet she can find within close walking distance. She's been going there for as long as she can remember. Her home looks big and spacious and from afar, it may seem peaceful...

But I dare you to step closer, to reach the doors and even step inside. My mother will pull you in and never let you leave, especially if you're a handsome wealthy man, who has no wife or intended. Caroline pities those men. My mother often turns into a force to be reckoned with when it comes to the marriage of her children.

She shook her head and returned her attention to the little black book and the feather in her hand as she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My mama is at it again. You would think she would take time to cherish her daughters, after just giving away one of her eldest to a well known Doctor from Kent. Yet she is searching for new and single men to marry her daughters off to. They say I'm just like her, active, cheerful and so full of life and light, always on her toes, never slowing and never stopping. At times, I often wonder if it is meant as a compliment or an insult._

_She's ranting to our father about the Mikaelson's from Pemberly. Apparently, the two second eldest sons and their sister Lady Rebekah of Rosing arrived in Longbourn two days ago. My poor mama stressed on the fact that he has two older daughters yet to be married. I swore I saw my papa flinch at her words but it could have just been her eyes deceiving her. Mama followed papa around the house, stating the importance of her daughters and the Mikaelson's being introduced to each other._

_I always believed that papa was mocking mama with his smirks when she stressed but I soon realized that I was wrong. Papa was amused. Not because of how invested she was into marrying off all of his daughters but because apparently, he had already spoken with one of the Mikaelson men and personally received invitations to the dance next week, where the Mikaelson's will be formerly introduced to the town._

_Never had I seen my poor mama so angry at papa._

_April and Hayley are excited. They are arguing on who gets to wear the prettiest ribbons and what shoes to wear. Katherine and I are equally nonchalant about it. We have been used as dolls to model for eligible bachelors at an early age of fourteen, for the sole purpose of grabbing the attention of a suitable husband to be. She never understood how women can go on with their lives knowing how men saw them, only as a future wives and nothing more._

_The man she marries will not be like the others. He will see her as an equal. Not just his wife or the mother of his children but a person, a woman. A woman who has her own thoughts and her own mind, a woman who can be just as accomplished as any man. He will be handsome and a perfect gentleman. He will respect her family, especially her mama and papa, he might even love them as his own, but most of all, he will be a good man, in his mind and heart._

_She could only hope there is such a man in this cruel world... _

"Caroline! Caroline!" she heard the high pitch sound of her mother's voice. She looked up just in time to see her mama quickly make her way to the bridge and stare straight at her.

"Go help your sisters, you can read later" Elizabeth yelled from where she stood and quickly turned around.

Caroline merely smiled and shook her head before closing her book and held it close to her safely before running off towards her mother. Maybe she can write some more throughout the bickering.

She loved writing in her diary. She always wanted to tell someone about her day, but Katherine always got bored with her rather quickly and the others were always too caught up in each other to care.

So she tells her diary about her day and it listens. She writes about everything and anything in there, her thoughts and feelings about everything that happened throughout the day. No one dared to read that diary to face her wrath and she was glad for it. She had caught Katherine reading one time but never mentioned it to her and allowed her to read. She always believed that Katherine never cared about her but that vision made her doubts disappear. It actually made her smile.

Caroline Forbes was the daughter of Bill and Elizabeth Forbes. Their family is well known mostly for their beautiful daughters. Caroline had a total of six siblings, Alexi, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, April and Hayley. She loved them all equally and wholeheartedly.

Alexi and Elena have already been married. Bonnie and Hayley were adopted. It was not like Liz to find a child left for dead and do nothing about it. Bonnie was abandoned on the road one night but Hayley was different. Mama knew Hayley's birth parents well. They didn't want her so mama took her as her own. They left the town the next day and never returned.

It was probably why Hayley was so reckless, always trying to be noticed. She wanted to be wanted, if not by her own mother and father then from others. She never really noticed that her sisters wanted her or mama and papa wanted her.

It was just her, Katherine, Bonnie, April and Hayley left to find a husband and her mama was not wasting any time at all.

Caroline was considered as the outspoken one. Caroline never held back from saying what's on her mind. Her mama also claims her to be papa's favourite. Caroline never agrees with parents choosing a favourite over all of their children so she would always deny it, even when her father often neglected to.

She could only hope that her family behaves themselves. She loved her family dearly but they lack decorum when it comes to public outings and dinner parties, including her poor mama.

* * *

**Two Days Ago...**

All he kept seeing was green during the entire ride to this horrid town. From forest to trees, it felt like he was going to be in the middle of nowhere, more like being banished in the middle of nowhere. Yet even Klaus had to admit, to himself at least. The scenery was stunning. The idea of him spending time here only sounded tolerable now with the knowledge that he'd come out back here and paint the beauty around him.

The weather was very agreeable as well. In Pemberly, the sun was so hot that it threatened to burn the skin of us all if you do not retreat to your homes. The warmth of Longbourn's afternoon sun rather than Pemberly's scorching heat was a very pleasant welcome.

Klaus might even see this as more of a vacation than banishment. The beautiful scenery and his sketch book and paints are more than enough for him to survive anywhere.

"Remember Nik, we do not join you of our own free will so you can flirt with every pretty girl that catches your eye or insult anyone that you believe worthy of it. You are here to learn how to socialize. What you lack in conversing with others you make up for it in your art but sketches and paints can only do so little talking" Rebekah lectured, eyes staring blankly out the window and her lips moving elegantly with her speech.

He simply ignored her. He knew of his faults as well as his talents and he knew very well why he was sent here. Apparently his mother, Lady Esther of Rosing believes that he should learn some shame and humility and sending him to a small town where everyone spoke to everyone seemed like a good idea. His brother Elijah and sister Rebekah refused to allow him the pleasure of suffering alone so they tagged along, regardless of his protests, of course.

"She's right Niklaus. You are harshly blunt to others and offensive to most. You insulted Rebekah's fiancé; which aided in the termination of said engagement, you called your own mother a whore in front of her men and you shamelessly flirted with Rebekah's dearest friend in front of her while they were having their own discussions..." Klaus cut him off, offended by his brother convictions again him with lack of reasoning.

"Firstly, if a man as great as 'Sir Alexander' cannot handle the truth then he is weak and by baby sister deserves better" this time, Rebekah cut Klaus off with her deadly glare, followed by her words.

"You have no right to any business between me and Alexander. He was to be my husband and you should have attempted to be at least decent if not civil towards him. Of all the men my mother tries to marry me off to, Alexander was the only one that I agreed with. He was the only one who wasn't marrying me for my wealth and he was the only one that demanded to meet you in person. While all the others would rather live in poverty than to lay eyes on you, the fact that he met you is brave and courageous enough." She spat at his direction, with blazing eyes and venom on her tongue. Her words can cut paper if she was even trying.

"Rebekah..." Elijah trailed off in a soft comforting tone, in an attempt to consol her but Rebekah wasn't done.

"Then you dare to be proud enough to call our mother a whore without even showing some sort of guilt or shame..." this time, Klaus cut her off because truthfully, he thought they were overreacting.

"I never called my mother a whore. I merely stated the facts. She was a married woman and a duchess and yet slept with another man..."

"If I was able to go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing" Elijah interjected, causing Klaus to pause and turn his attention to him in response.

"I do not care whose blood runs in your veins. You are my brother and I am yours. If that man isn't dead then I'll track him down and send him a thank you letter handwritten" he continued, staring straight into Klaus's eyes as he did.

"I'd hug him" he heard Rebekah's cal and soft voice. His eyes darted to Rebekah's.

"We love you as our own Nik, we all do. Mikael is no longer a part of this world. Do not allow him to have power over you even as he rots in his grave. You are a Mikaelson. You are my brother and I love you" Klaus's eyes darted down momentarily before returning to Elijah's.

"So do I" said Elijah.

"So we are forever bonded as one and that's final. Accept it and move on"

Both Klaus and Elijah smirked at Rebekah's tone of voice.

That's my little sister...

Klaus made his way to the opposite side of the carriage where Rebekah sat in all her glory and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and relished in the love he felt from them both. He knew the only reason he survived Mikael was because of them and he was grateful for it, for them.

"If it makes you feel any better...I am sorry for being the cause of the termination of your engagement. I knew you had feelings for him"

There was a suffocating silence between them all before Rebekah spoke.

"At least you care enough to pretend to be sorry"

He smiled against her forehead.

"I don't suppose I can have your blessings to know your friend better?"

The glare he received from her was very loud and clear.

* * *

Laughter fills the grand ballroom with joy and smiles. It brightens the atmosphere with warmth and welcome. The candles lit around the room brighten with the merry mood of the people they surround.

Caroline is dancing with Katherine; they're both laughing and having a great time with one another. This would be one of the few times they spend time together in public.

Her mother always told her that she should be seen with her other sisters. Show the public that you have no favourites. She has none, but April is as cold as ice to her and Hayley loses focus quite easily to any handsome face and any mention of men.

The music comes to an abrupt halt and so does Katherine but she's facing the opposite from her and knows nothing of the meaning of said silence. It confuses her how everyone just freezes in their spot.

She finally turns around to find the crowd of cheerful people, now silent and quickly parting a way to three well dress and poised people. They looked like they had not relaxed in their entire lives and had a rod sewn to their backs.

The lady in the middle wears a simple yet elegant cream colour dress with white gloves and neatly pinned up hair, as blonde as hers. Along with her clothing, she wears a proud smirk on her lips as if she enjoys the attention being given to her.

The man to her right stands tall and proud, his attire is neat and well worn. His hair comb to perfection and he seems...quite constricted. He seems as though a loose button on his shirt would be a crime punishable by death.

The man to her left however was the man that most intrigued her with a single look. He wore a bored look on his features. It was rather unflattering for someone so handsome. He too was neatly dressed, just as the man to the right. He was shorter but no less tall. His eyes shined against the lighting, showing her a deep blue colour and screamed mystery and something inside of her wanted to solve that mystery.

Caroline and Katherine moved to the side quickly, answering to the wave of her mother's hand towards her.

Liz pulled both Katherine and Caroline closer to whisper to them "It's the Mikaelson's"

That's when Caroline finally came to realize why the entire room just went cold and death before her. They were merely showing respect to the wealthy guests of honour.

Klaus almost smirked in amusement as the entire room silenced at their arrival but refrained. He was going to—for the sake of his dear brother and sister— to attempt some humility and refrain from insulting anyone.

His eyes scanned the people before him as he followed his siblings down the pathway paved for them, he took in all the faces that his eyes glazed over...then his eyes found hers.

Immediately, a tiny gasp escaped his lips and his eyes darted back forward to make sure no one had seen him. To make sure not even his siblings' god forbid had seen that.

Never had his eyes beg him to find someone's face again as badly before. Never had he felt speechless before and never had anyone render him speechless as that stunning woman did before. Something was happening to him, something he had never felt before. It was such an unknown feeling growing inside his stomach...Klaus never had much fears but the unknown was but one of them.

Caroline had seen the people bow and curtsey as the three noble people made their way to the opposite side of the room. Caroline kept her eyes on the man to the left, her gaze however only faltered when his eyes lay upon hers.

Immediately she looked down and curtseys, ignoring the burning sensation in her cheeks and the heavy thumping in her heart. Never had a man done that to her before. Never had she ever felt this way before...Caroline had many fears...as most do and the unknown was one of many.

* * *

The night had suddenly been looking up for Klaus the moment he saw her.

It got better when he caught his brother staring at the girl's friend or sister. They were dancing with each other but Klaus knew Elijah was staring at the brunette. When they separated, Elijah's eyes followed her around the room like a hawk's eye. It was amusing to see his brother of all men turn into a helpless boy when faced with a woman. He had the confidence of a thousand men and yet when it comes to having a conversation with a woman he's attracted to, the confidence of a thousand men turn into a ball or nerves and it never ceases to amuse him.

His eyes caught the blonde and immediately it was fixated on her. Her smile seemed to have brightened the lighting of the room and her blonde hair had enough sun for the planet to bask in.

Such a carefree...

"It's quite embarrassing to know such women who carry themselves so recklessly in public" he heard his sister's judgemental voice echo behind him, making him snap out of his golden dreams to turn behind him and glance at his sister.

She is seated in the middle and seems far too comfortable for comfort as she smirks at the festivities taking place.

It seems that Elijah too had heard their beloved sister cast her grand judgement because at the same time he did, they had turned to face her with a numb look across their faces. Showing how little they cared for her judgements.

They then turned to each other simultaneously before shaking their heads and returning their eyes to the festivities unfolding before them and the beauties it attracted.

* * *

Liz approached the girls during their dance with excitement bouncing off her in waves. She tapped their shoulders and waited until they both turned their attention to her with confusion painted on their faces.

"Have you girls forgotten already?" she asked incredulously. Katherine might have but Caroline didn't. It was like a constant reminder in her head. If there are handsome men in the room, wealthy and free of any commitments to another then they shall be introduced.

Her mama sighed in annoyance and grabbed their hands. "Come on girls; let us introduce ourselves to the Mikaelson's"

They both nodded and obediently followed behind their mother towards their father, who was neck deep in conversation with an old friend of his. When mother kindly asked for her father's presence, it seems as though he knew what mother wanted from him because the annoyance on his face was laughable.

He followed mother back towards us and he knew from the look on our faces that we were also tired of her plans and talks of marriage.

"Elizabeth, have you no mercy? Please spare us all one night of introductions and marriages. If not for the sake of my sanity then for the sake of your daughter's" father pleaded, with a humble hint of sarcasm.

"You know as well as I do that there's no rest for the wicked" Liz retorted before grabbing the girls wrist and tugging them forward lightly "Now come and let Mr. Forbes introduce his loving family to the Mikaelson's"

Bill rolled his eyes at least twice at the excitement and sarcasm coursing through his wife's veins. He would never change her though; he loved seeing her like that. He knew no matter how old she got, her light will never die out.

He made his way towards the front where the Mikaelson's sat quietly, conversing with themselves and he paused before the Mikaelson men as they stood to greet him. They bowed while the lady curtsied. Rebekah had enough decency to show respect, regardless of their status.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I hope you had a pleasant trip as well as Mr. Mikaelson and Lady Rebekah" Bill smiled.

Elijah smiled in return "Of course. The weather in Longbourn is extremely pleasant and the sceneries are breathtaking. Everyone seems so lively that it's such a refreshing environment to be in, wouldn't you agree sister?" Elijah turned to Rebekah, smiling calmly, though his eyes stated everything to her clearly, she was supposed to agree or there will be hell.

"I completely agree brother"

"Well" Bill chirped and turned, holding out his hand to Liz, who took it with a beaming smile and came to Bill's side "I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my beautiful wife, Elizabeth"

"Please call me Liz. Elizabeth can be quite a mouthful" she smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, your husband has told me so much about you" Elijah greeted with a warm smile, one that caught Katherine's attention quickly.

"All good things I hope" she giggled in a rather un-lady like manner.

Bill chuckled "Darling, the only crime you can be guilty of, is for bringing joy and laughter to everyone around us"

She playfully strike Bill on his shoulder "Stop it Bill, you are making me blush"

Bill chuckled a little and turned to his side with an outstretched hand, pointing towards them "These are my daughters, Miss Caroline Forbes, Miss Katherine Forbes and Miss Hayley Forbes"

As their names were called, they each curtsied. While Elijah stared at Katherine has if she was the rarest painting, Klaus tried to keep his attention away from her as much as possible.

He should not be feeling what he was feeling for her. She is of low birth. He has been engaged at infancy. He should not dare meet her and risk his heart being stolen from him. He would not allow it.

He had obligations and he had to keep to them.

He promised his mother he would.

Caroline's eyes glanced at him quickly and noticed that he didn't even spare the courtesy of a smile or acknowledgement.

The pompous—

"Would you care to dance with me Lady Katherine?" Elijah asked abruptly, causing everyone—meaning Bill, Liz, Caroline, Hayley, Rebekah and Klaus—to stare at him in disbelief.

_Thank heavens_ thought Elizabeth, as she heard the distant melody of wedding bells to her lovely ears.

_Of all my brothers...it'd had to be Elijah..._thought Rebekah as she glared at his hair...in hopes that it might catch fire.

_If she doesn't say yes, I will..._Hayley thought. Not only feeling jealous that she was once again picked over Katherine but knowing that even if Katherine declines, the man would not think of asking her but instead asking her sister until she relented.

Everyone's eyes darted from Elijah to Katherine, awaiting her response. She was too busy picking up her jaw that fell to the floor to respond as quickly. Caroline smirked at her baffled expression.

Rarely would Caroline, let alone anyone see or hear of Katherine's feelings.

Some would think she was heartless but Caroline knew better. Katherine had a heart of gold, silver and diamonds.

She may not be vocal about her feelings but she might be the most sensitive of them all.

When Katherine does find a way to speak, she does so softly "Of course"

Elijah held his hand out towards her and Katherine—quite hesitantly—places hers on his as he escorts her to the dance floor. Elijah seems like the awkward kind of person so Caroline is quite curious to see how he dances.

Klaus's throat felt clogged. It was like there were a bunch of words rising up from his stomach to pass his throat, but he didn't want them to leave his lips. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that he wanted to follow Elijah's lead and ask Caroline to dance, but his pride was screaming at him like a mad man to keep his mouth shut. Say nothing. Just stand there.

To her surprise—and maybe Katherine's as well—he didn't look awkward when he danced. He actually looked like he was having fun, a far cry from the man that stood and greeted her father not ten minutes ago.

She looked to her side, where Klaus stood and noticed that he was looking around him. She felt as though he was trying to avoid her but she shook off the feeling.

Instead, she decided that she was going to ask him to dance if he wasn't planning on asking her.

"Do you dance Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, turning to her side to face him, eyes glittering in excitement.

He didn't bother to meet her eyes in fear that he might never say the words he planned to.

"Not if I can help it" he replied dismissively.

Caroline was taken aback by his words and his tone. Never had she ever meet a man such as him. It was mind boggling. His features held so much charm to it and when he opens his mouth, hostility and pride comes out from it. Caroline always disliked when a man held his pride in high regard. She always believed in humbleness and humility.

This man held no sight of humility or humbleness at all.

She turned forward to watch her sister dance around the handsome gentleman and her smile returned. She saw Katherine crack a smile more often that she would. She knew that was a good sign.

* * *

Caroline finds her sister Bonnie among the many and they found a spot behind the seating arrangements so they can chat without disturbance. They talked about everything since they last saw each other, from their crazy sisters to their crazy mother and then the Mikaelson's.

"Elijah likes her, it's so obvious" Bonnie giggled and shook her head as she spotted said Mikaelson staring at her dear sister with longing.

"He only has eyes for her. It's so exciting!" Caroline squealed in delight, earning a giggle from Bonnie.

Bonnie sighs "I hope you will feel that way one day. You speak so ill of men sometimes. One day you will meet the man of your dreams and you will bite your tongue"

"My tongue speaks the truth and until such a time arrives it shall keep doing so" Caroline grinned.

Caroline was about to make another comment when Bonnie held her hand up to silence her. Bonnie was looking out where she saw Elijah and Klaus strolling towards their view and earshot. Bonnie put her finger to her lips, signalling to her that she should keep quiet and listen.

"You are dancing with the most beautiful woman here" Klaus smirked and laid a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"Her sister, Caroline is quite agreeable?"

"Perfectly tolerable, I dare say. Not handsome enough to tempt me. Do not waste your time with me, my brother. Go to your partner and enjoy her smiles"

It was like she couldn't feel her stomach anymore. It must have fallen from her stomach and to the floor somehow. She had the feeling that her unknown feelings were one-sided but hearing it from the source was painful. It was surprising and a little hurtful to hear such words from him, but he was just one man. Why would she care of the opinion of one man?

"Count your blessings Caroline. If he liked you at all you'd have to actually talk to him" Bonnie scoffed in an effort to bring humour to the suffocating sadness around her.

She cleared her throat and held her head high, refusing to allow him to sour her cheerful mood. "Precisely, I wouldn't dare dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half"

They both snickered at that and returned to their previous conversation quickly. Caroline tried with all her might to not allow Mr. Mikaelson to get to her and she would not allow him to. He was just one man.

Hours must have passed for Klaus but he wouldn't have noticed because his eyes and mind was enamoured by the blonde beauty. Never had he lie as much as he did to his brother. He lied like his life was depended on it and it was. He'd never hear the end of it from his brother, his sister would question his taste in women and god knows what his mother might do. God knows his mother was the nicest person anyone would ever meet but she turns into the vicious monster when need be.

The idea of the match was unthinkable. He knew her mother wouldn't disagree but his mother is a big question mark. It shouldn't be but it is.

He knew he couldn't have her, but he can watch as such light bounces around the room and spreads joy to each and every soul that gets caught in its sight. He cracked more smiles than he had in a year just from watching her dance with her sisters. He couldn't even remember why he stopped smiling to begin with. He turned to his side to realize that his brother had disappeared from his side. He searched the crowd and felt stupid for not thinking it sooner. Of course he'd find her presence more pleasurable than his own brother.

Somehow, Caroline got entangled into a highly uncomfortable conversation with her mother, her sisters Katherine and Bonnie as well as Mr Klaus Mikaelson and Mr Elijah Mikaelson. Her mother out rightly called a woman she knew too well to be plain and claimed Katherine to be the beauty of their country.

How bashful my mama is.

Then the interest of Katherine's past relationship came up.

The guy that claimed his love for Katherine a year ago but he went away and never came back. Instead, he sent a poor excuse for a poem with few pretty verses. Caroline sometimes couldn't help the things that escape past her lips. They were just usually random thoughts in her mind that blurted out but this was no random thought. She had been thinking about this since it happened.

"I wonder who discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?" she asked with an amused smile.

She didn't think her rhetorical question would make him react but he did.

"I thought poetry was the food of love"

"Of a fine, stout love it may, but if it is only a vague inclination, one poor sonnet will kill it" she replied as easily as he asked. She can't help but like the silent challenge.

He stepped a little closer and folded his hands behind his back "So what do you recommend to encourage affection?" he asked, smirking as he waited for an answer.

Caroline waits a moment before replying with a beaming smile with the sole intent of mockery "Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable"

Caroline curtsey's and leaves with her head held high while Klaus stands there and he seems as though he's not affected by her words but inside...his stomach clenched in an unpleasant manner.

She had heard him. He didn't know where she was to have heard him but of that he was sure of. She heard him and normally, he would not even feel ashamed of what he says but he was. He felt guilty thinking that he might have hurt her feelings and he felt ashamed as well. He felt dirty. He didn't like the feeling at all.

He never meant a word of it when he said it. He was a natural liar but he had done his personal best with that lie. The lie that had hurt her and now he can't take back those words without raising suspicion to his siblings or her family. She had already left so his efforts would have been futile if he were to take them back at all.

* * *

The sun was setting when they had finally left for home. Caroline never had been conflicted before. She wanted to confront him on his words but at the same time she just wanted to leave. Her family chose the latter before she could consider the former and she never even thought to look back at him as her family waved them off.

Katherine must have seen her distress because she felt someone hold onto her hand and gently squeeze. She saw that it was Katherine's and she smiled at her in return, returning the squeeze. She breathed in and out and decided to toss Klaus Mikaelson from her mind...for but a moment to question her sister and her night with the dashing Elijah Mikaelson.

Klaus had some tiny shred of hope that Caroline would turn around or at least wave but her cold shoulder made him finally realize that he had upset her with his lie and even if he were to take it back he couldn't. She believes that he has no interest in her now and while it should make him relieved or happy or content...it makes him feel exactly the opposite.

Rebekah heads off to prepare for her night while Elijah moves closer towards him and watches the carriage ride off along with him.

They were silent for a little while but Elijah is not one to draw things out.

"I've been thinking..." Klaus cut him off.

"That's never a good thing" he smirked.

"I've been thinking this evening..." Elijah stressed, ignoring Klaus's comment "You have been in a less than desirable mood since Lady Caroline called you out on your earlier words to me"

_Oh no..._

"I kept asking myself. Why is he so sad that she overheard him? He's never cared about hurting someone else's feelings before" Elijah continued, staring out at the sunset and not bothering to look at Klaus.

"Now that's not true..." Klaus retorted but Elijah cut him off.

"Then I questioned how much I knew my own brother because he had to care enough to be upset. Then I recalled the evening's festivities and our entrance. I had been so enamoured by Lady Katherine that I failed to fully notice when your eyes flickered to her sister for a brief moment. I had been so lost in my own world that I failed to notice when your world had stopped spinning altogether. I had been so blinded by my own happiness that I failed to realize that you had lied straight to my face."

Klaus shook his head stiffly in denial.

"Don't say it" Klaus commanded with a small growl. Not wanting to hear the words pass his own lips much less Elijah's.

"You fancy her"

"I do not..."

"Please spare me your weak lies Niklaus." Elijah cut him off with a firm stare "You've said more than your fair share for the evening"  
"You know nothing!" Klaus snapped at him, still staring out into the dark skies. The sun had set and he had missed it because of Elijah's words.

"I know you. I understand keeping such information from our sister. She had been glaring at Lady Katherine for most of the night and you would like to spare her from our sister's' evil mind, but why would you lie to me and why would you lead her and everyone around you to believe otherwise...?" Elijah wondered aloud.

They grew silent then, lost in their thoughts, until the half moon had risen.

"Since infancy, I have been engaged..." Klaus tried to explain but Elijah cut him off.

"To a girl you saw once at the age of five and never saw again" Elijah explained.

"I am still engaged, regardless to whom" Klaus stressed.

"You don't even remember her name!" Elijah chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes I do!" Klaus retorted "It's... Georgina"

"Her name is Genevieve, Niklaus" Elijah chuckled and Klaus joined in.

They laughed for a while and when silence took over them...Elijah saw it fit to leave him with some words to think on.

"It doesn't matter the excuse you tell yourself. You are in charge of your own future Niklaus. If you should never find yourself unhappy, it is because of you. You are your own worst enemy"

With that, Elijah left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Caroline sat on the bed brushing out her hair as her mind replayed the event s of the evening.

Still she couldn't believe that he said that about her. She didn't think he'd fancy her but at the same time she didn't think he'd be so mean as well.

Normally she wouldn't feel offended by someone's opinion of her but she felt sick hearing his thoughts of her. He considered her...perfectly tolerable. What had she possibly done to make him see her as 'perfectly tolerable'?

She said one sentence to him and he found her 'perfectly tolerable' from one sentence?

That proud pompous...

"So what are your thoughts on the Mikaelson's?" Katherine asked her, sitting opposite her, pulling her legs to her chest as she stare at Caroline intently.

Caroline put her brush down and beamed at Katherine "You are only interesting in one Mikaelson, Katherine, do not take me for a fool"

Katherine momentarily looked down at her words.

"He's really smitten with you Katherine" Caroline smiled; Katherine looked up at her "It was far too obvious. He stared at you for most of the evening and danced with you for the rest of it"

Katherine didn't say anything to Caroline's words and Caroline wasn't expecting her to. To strangers, she seems like the coldest, most unemotional woman you would ever meet but when you get to see her heart...which is rare enough... would be amazed at the capacity of love she holds within her.

After a moment of silence, Katherine finally spoke. Unfortunately, it wasn't the words she wanted to hear.

"I can't believe he said that though...Klaus...about you" Katherine's tone held bewilderment.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I've moved on...he must have as well. Besides, he'll leave to head back to Pemberly and we shall never have to speak to one another again"

Only if Caroline knew how truly distressed Klaus is of the lie he told...If only Caroline knew that for a man who made lies his second skin...that one lie was eating at him slowly.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost a week since the grand festivities and my family hasn't heard word from the Mikaelson's since. Personally, it is not to be expected considering the complete and utter disgrace we must have seemed like to them. From my sister's constant flirting to Klaus's distaste in me...I would not be surprised if they left without a word._

_I've decided to call him Klaus because Niklaus is too long to say or write. It suits him. Nik seems more of a friendly name and I knew all too well that they were not friends. Not in the slightest. He did not even attempt to make a friend out of me._

_No matter. I had decided since that night of the festivities that I would not allow him to poison my mind like this and I will stand by it. He has no power over me. It does not matter whether he likes me or not. It doesn't._

_Onto other subjects, Elijah liked Katherine very much. I told Katherine the truth of the night. He had been staring at her for most of it and dancing with her for the remainder. He made conversation with her as much as he could but still made room for a few questions and comments for the rest of them. He was trying to get to know more about her and her family and that was a good sign in my book. I only hope that Katherine shows her emotions to him...let him know that his feelings are being returned as strongly as his, or like the others, they might think of her indifferent towards them and leave._

_I had gone as far as fear that he had found her indifferent towards her when we haven't heard word from them at all, but today a letter came, addressed to Katherine. Unfortunately, it was not from Elijah Mikaelson but his sister, Rebekah. She wishes to dine with Katherine. Elijah will not be dining with her as well as Klaus and the date was set for today, this afternoon, but the rain is pouring heavily outside. I had pleaded with mama, almost begged her to allow Katherine to take the carriage but Mama demanded that she be on horseback for the journey. Katherine could get sick out there...who would tend to her?_

_Katherine did as our mama requested and raced through the horrid weather on horseback. I could only hope she reach there as soon as possible and quickly get dry. Unfortunately, god was not on my side. After hours had gone by and hours turned into a day when a letter had reached to us from Katherine. It was as I feared. Katherine had caught a nasty cold as a result of riding through the weather. The Mikaelson's had took her in and begged her to rest there. I was so grateful to them. At least they were kind and generous enough to attend to her. I don't know why but I wasn't expecting it._

_As much as I would love to write about myself, I want to go see her, see how she's faring. I want to thank the Mikaelson's for their hospitality. I shall walk there. The day is beautiful, the sun isn't as hot as it normally is I like walking, and it allows me the pleasure of thinking._

* * *

Caroline smiles at the nature surrounding her as she clutches her diary to her chest in a protective manner. She would have left it at home if it weren't for April and Hayley in her bedroom, in search for it when she arrived there. She loved her sisters dearly and anything they would like to know they can ask her but her diary is a private matter and she will show its contents to whomever she chooses.

Her thoughts ran on the possibility of seeing Klaus there and she almost stopped in her tracks.

The mere thought sends her heart racing in anticipation and nerves. The memory of him still fresh and the memory of his harsh words were like re-opening a deep wound. He had said nothing wrong. He merely stated his opinion when asked. Even if his opinion was harsh and negative, it was just that, his opinion. It shouldn't hurt her but it does.

How can someone be so bitter? What has happened in his life that was so harsh that he had grown so bitter because of it? He had a mother, his father passed away from what information she had gathered about him and he had five siblings, brothers and a sister. Caroline had learnt at a very young age that evil was never born but created. He was not born the way he is but something happened that changed him.

She soon arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion and was currently being ushered to where the Mikaelson's were. She could only hope that her sister would be feeling even a little better because attempting to fall asleep with the thought of her sister ill and not at home troubled her greatly.

She stood at the door while the butler went into the room and announced her presence. She then walked in slowly and her eyes didn't even notice Rebekah's presence. It went straight to Klaus. He seemed surprised to see her; she assumed that he might have felt as though he might not see her again. He stood immediately at her entrance in the room.

Surely he wasn't so ignorant to believe that she would not come to visit her ill sister at some point?

He bowed at her and she curtsied in return. At least they were civilized enough to be...civilized towards one another.

"Good heavens, did you walk all the way here?" was Rebekah's surprised tone, laced with disbelief.

She smiled at Rebekah in return, willing herself to keep her eyes on Rebekah "Yes I did"

Even Klaus was surprised. He knew exactly where they lived and to think that she walked all the way here... She seems so relaxed and at peace with herself. Not tired or beaten by the sun. She must be use to walking...perhaps she liked walking. He almost smiled at the thought of it.

Getting to know her was a tempting thought, but the events from that night came assaulting him and reminded him that any chance of getting to know her, even against his better judgement was blown and he had no one to blame but himself.

"I trust your walk was enjoyable?" he had to ask, even as he was asking himself why he asked such a question to begin with. He knew he wanted to say something to her...anything.

She looked at him in surprise. She had assumed he would not have said a thing to her and she was a little content with it but to hear him ask her such a question was indeed baffling.

"I did" she replied, stun still thick in her voice.

They stared at each other in silence. Rebekah watched them in silence. Her eyes narrowed at Caroline at the thought of her being even remotely interesting in her brother but then her sight at narrowed to Klaus as well. It wasn't a simple infatuation on Caroline's end but it went both ways...Rebekah noticed. Not only does she now have to doing something in regards to Katherine Forbes but Caroline Forbes as well.

She thanked the heavens that her other brothers hadn't joined them here, or her entire family might have fallen for the Forbes women and she'd be all alone, which was her biggest fear. Her brothers find themselves a wife and leave her.

"Um...where's my sister?" Caroline asked, bringing both Klaus and Rebekah out of their thoughts.

"She's upstairs resting" Klaus replied before Rebekah had the chance to.

From afar, Caroline had noticed the depth of blue his eyes were. They were stunning to look at. Klaus had glanced at the book tightly within her grasp and wondered what she must have been reading.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and curtsied and went off to find her sister, leaving Klaus standing there, staring as she walked off.

"Her dress is two inches deep in mud..." Rebekah scoffed and shook her head.

Klaus paid his sister no mind, curious to the blonde Forbes.

Caroline had noticed that Katherine was far too comfortable here to even think about taking her away.

"I really am fine Caroline. Elijah is taking care of me. He is so generous and caring..." the way Katherine's tone turned soft at the mention of Elijah made Caroline smile. Perhaps it's not the care being given to her but the person giving the care...

"I hope so. Mother had planned it from the beginning. She knew you would catch a nasty cold and she knew they would take you in and care for you" Caroline told her and Katherine smiled.

"Our mother cannot predict the weather if that's what you're implying Caroline. You know the extent she will go to see us married" Katherine replied with a smirk.

"But something could have happened to you during your journey here..." Katherine cut her off.

"It's fine Caroline. I'm fine. You're fine" she laughed "We're all fine"

"I think you're more happy to be here than mama is" Caroline giggled and Katherine turned her head away.

Before Caroline could tease her more, the door opened behind her and in came Elijah. He seemed unsure on whether to enter or not but Caroline wasn't having it.

"Please come in"

He smiled and entered the room. Katherine and turned at the mention of someone else being in the room only to see it was Elijah.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'll live. It's just a common cold, nothing too severe" she replied with a reassuring smile.

"I'm just relieved that you're alright. I would have understood if you hadn't come"

"We can't tell when it's going to rain Elijah. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all"

Caroline decided to make herself known if he hadn't seen her here...not that she was offended.

"Thank you for taking her in, I hope she was no trouble for you" Caroline thanked him.

"The only trouble was getting her into bed" he chuckled and only when he realized how words sound is, he paused "I didn't mean it..." Caroline cut him off.

"It's okay, we know what you meant"

He smiled.

* * *

Caroline allowed Katherine some time to rest some more while she stays a bit longer as per Elijah's pleas and Rebekah's request. Caroline decided that rather than stare at the Mikaelson's—mainly Mr. Klaus Mikaelson—she would write in her diary.

He had to write this letter. It was per his mother's request, a weekly update on his life in Longbourn. He had to let her know that his manners were improving, his sister was fine and his brother is socializing more. Elijah was socializing...with a woman he actually liked. Klaus never thought he'd see the day. Sometimes he had even thought his brother indifferent towards women.

However Kol had told Elijah what he had said on the matter and Elijah made sure that it was cleared.

He's still beyond relieved that Kol's attention was buried in a girl to join him on to his prison.

Klaus suddenly wonders if it would be evil of him to mention Katherine to mother. She might come down here instantly to meet her and Klaus didn't want that. He loved his mother but she turns into a self proclaimed queen when around others.

One part of his mind is focused on writing this letter and sending it out as soon as possible...

The other part of his mind wants him to sneak a peek at Lady Caroline once more. He had only glanced at her a couple times. He had lost count after the fourth glance. He grows more fascinated by her with each passing moment. It was the strangest thing. When he learns something about her, he can't help but wish to learn more.

She had been writing in the little black book she had brought with her to visit her sister and she doesn't even stop to catch a breath. He writes numerous letters a day to send out to people everywhere and there is no interest in it at all. Yet watching her write...he can't help but wonder...what is she writing?

Maybe it's her personal book of stories. She might be a writer.

Maybe it was her diary and she's merely writing about the day's events. He never had a journal before. The thought of sharing your deepest darkest secrets and most private thoughts into a book had seemed ridiculous as a child and even more so now...but he can't help but ponder...maybe it's about sharing something you wouldn't share with anyone else to something that won't judge you. A book cannot judge someone.

He glanced at her, yet again before returning to his letter. Perhaps he would mention Katherine a bit...get his mother excited a bit.

Minutes have passed and everyone still stayed quiet, until Rebekah spoke.

"Lady Caroline...come take a turn with me about the room" it didn't seem like a request but an order. Caroline didn't take lightly to orders. She felt offended by Rebekah's tone of voice alone. Caroline decides that she'll do it anyways. Not because she commanded but because she is Elijah's sister...Elijah could be her brother-in-law someday. She might as well attempt at being civil, rather than mean.

She joined Rebekah's side and Rebekah looped her hand with Caroline's as they started their journey about the room.

.They walked slowly, gracefully...as if they were dancing together but Caroline knew better. Rebekah was challenging her. She understood it. They were her brothers and she sees it her duties to protect them. She can find no fault.

When they made one complete turn, they were walking passed Klaus's face.

"Nik, tell us. What traits in women to you look for?" she asked. Caroline saw the feather in Klaus's hand froze at the sound of Rebekah's voice.

All Klaus could possibly think about...is the fact that Rebekah knew. He had gone through all the trouble, only for her to find out from someone else? He would have to have a little chat with Elijah later on. It means that now both Caroline and Katherine are on Rebekah's top priority.

"That is not a question I should be asking sister" he scolded without removing his eyes from his letter.

"Then I shall answer. I know my brother better than anyone. My brother looks for a woman that must be educated in music, dance, writing, worst and well verse in the most well known languages. "

Klaus couldn't help but add to it "She must like reading"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"I shall be surprised if you know one woman so accomplished in your life Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline mocked.

Klaus looked up from his letter and turned his head a bit to her directly, amusement laced with his facial expression "Why are you against your own sex?"

"I am not against my own sex, Mr. Klaus Mikaelson, but I have never seen such a woman you describe. She would most definitely be a fearsome sight to behold"

Elijah chuckles lightly in return to her sarcasm.

* * *

Not only could she not believe her mama to come visit them both, not only could she not believe she would bring my sister, gods bless their soul but she was absolutely upset at Hayley.

Hayley had tricked Elijah into hosting a ball in an effort to 'make new friends'. In reality, it was to invite the soldiers and flirt endlessly. Her sisters were excited about it though. Even Katherine was positive the night will end well. Oh how she wish she could believe them...

Caroline is exiting the Mikaelson manor with Rebekah at her side.

"Thank you for your education Miss Rebekah..." Rebekah cut her off.

"Please, call me Rebekah" Rebekah beamed in mockery.

"Of course" Caroline curtsied and Rebekah returned the gesture while Caroline walked towards the carriage awaiting her. She spots Klaus standing at the entrance of the carriage and he bowed at her. She curtsied in return. It was the most civilized she had been with him since they met.

She was about to help herself up the carriage when a hand caught hers. She looked to find it was Klaus's. He was helping her onto the carriage. His hand was warm, welcoming, comforting...

All too soon the feeling disappeared along with his hand as he walked away quickly. Caroline clutched her hand into a fist, unconsciously savouring the comforting feeling while he walks away with a tingle to his fingers.

_What's wrong with me? She thinks._

_What's happening to me? He wonders._

* * *

**Dear Cindy...**

**How dare you...(fill in the dots)**

**_-Cindy_**


End file.
